Jak II: Mew In Haven
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Jak IIMew Mew Power crossover. Zoey gets sucked into Jak II and Jak and Daxter must help her find a way home. While Jak and Zoey fall in love.
1. The Accident

Musashi the Master

4/14/06

Jak II: Mew in Haven

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: T

Summary: A Jak II/Mew Mew Power crossover and also a get sucked into Jak II fic. Zoey is sucked into Jak II. Can Jak and his wise cracking partner, Daxter get Zoey home while protecting her from the sinister Baron Praxis and the diabolical Metal Kor? Plus, Jak started to fall in love with Zoey. And anime characters are getting sucked into the Jak universe too. Jak/Zoey and other pairings. Rated for language from the game and anime characters except for Zoey, and nudity in one chapter and blood.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak II, Mew Mew Power or any anime shows I put in here.

Chapter 1: The Accident

It was another day for Zoey. She and her friends have defeated another predasite, and it was raining today. She sighed, wondering what to do. 'Should I hang out with my friends? No, they have other things to do. And Kikki came here to spend the night, she's busy cleaning. Go out with Mark? No, he's busy practicing kendo.' Zoey sighed. Then she saw her PS2. "Video games…" Zoey said to herself. She went to her game library and found Jak II. Sure she has beaten the first Jak and Daxter game, but not the second and third one. So she decided to play Jak II. After awhile, she got to the fortress stage. "Darn Krimzon Guards." Zoey shouted in frustration. But she didn't notice the bolt of lighting that hit her transformer on the roof of her house which the PS2 was connected to and the unthinkable happens. When the bolt of lighting hit the wiring, it sent a high voltage of electricity which first went through the PS2, and then went through Zoey. Zoey screamed, but not just from pain, but fear. When the electricity went through her, her body started to glow a pink color.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Zoey yelled to the top of her lungs before passing out on her floor and falling asleep.

While cleaning the house, Kikki heard the loud screams of her friend, Zoey. Kikki thought it was another predasite or Dren peeking on her in the bath tub. So she went to the door of Zoey's room and opened the door, worried that something has happen to her. "Zoey? What's wro-" Kikki's sentence was stopped when she realize that… her friend was not there. "Huh? I could have sworn she was in her room…" If Zoey was not in her room, then where was she?

Zoey awoke. Groaning and holding her head while pulling herself up. "What… just happen?" The half cat girl said, pulling to her feet. While rubbing her head and starring at the ground, Zoey realize something… her blue rug was gone… Zoey then pulled her head up and looked around her. Her whole room was gone! She also notices that she got her bag with her and a cover of the Jak II game. She put it in her bag and checked it. She has her Mp3 player, first aid kit, and her CD player.

Zoey was no longer in her room. Instead, she was in a dark and smelly city that looked kind of familiar. Then when Zoey turned around, she saw five large men wearing crimson red armors, and they have pointy ears and they were aiming their weapons at her. Her eyes were widening. She knew who they are. 'Krimzon Guards…? No… Way… I got sucked into my game? How-' her thoughts were interrupted by the first Krimzon Guard speaking.

"Well, well. Another freak in Haven City. I bet the Baron will love to experiment with you." He sneered as he and his comrades walk towards her. They're going to capture her! Zoey thought to herself. She wished someone will come and save her. And her miracles were answered. The first Krimzon Guard was knocked down by a punch. The other Krimzon Guards and Zoey looked at a young man with an orange rat on his shoulder. And by the look of his face, he's itching for battle.

"Get him!" The first Krimzon Guard shouted to his comrades as they fired their weapons at him. The young man dodges the bullets and punches the second Krimzon Guard in the face and gave him a kick. The third Krimzon Guard tried to hit him with the butt of his gun, but the man dodges it and punches him in the stomach and gave him a kick in the face. After a few minutes of fighting, the five Krimzon Guards were either dead or knocked out. The orange rat jumped to his feet.

"Man! Them guards sure are touchy!" The rat joked. The boy, ignoring the rat's comment went up to Zoey and check to see if she is okay. "Hey, are you okay?" The boy asked. 'That's… Jak!' Zoey thought to herself and fainted, the boy catch her before she fall.

"So uh… Can we keep her?" Daxter asked. Jak gave Daxter a dirty look when Mini-Mew popped out of Zoey's bag.

"Zoey? Zoey!" Mini-Mew shouted. The two were shocked to see a pink whatever it is floating above the girl now known as Zoey. Daxter was the first to speak.

"What the hell is that!" Daxter shouted as he hid behind Jak's foot. Mini-Mew notices them and gave them an angry look.

"Hey you! What did you do to Zoey!" Mini-Mew shouted.

"Look, we didn't do anything to her. Believe us, come with us so we can explain more on what happen." Jak explained. Mini-Mew started to believe him.

"Okay…" Mini-Mew agreed. Jak and Daxter took Zoey back to the Underground with Mini-Mew following behind where she will change their lives forever.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Torn yelled at them angrily, "I asked you to blow up the ammo at the fortress and only the ammo at the fortress, AND you bring back a short eared freak and the Precursors know what that pink thing is!" "Hey!" Mini-Mew shouted, looking offended. Jak shrugged "Does it matter?" He asked. "Yes they could be Part of the KG" Torn fumed. Daxter hoped onto the bed where Zoey was, "She doesn't look dangerous, she only looks about 16." Daxter said thoughtfully, "Yes but what about that thing?" Torn pointed to Mini-Mew. "Mini-Mew not dangerous, not dangerous at all." A sharp banging was heard out side, "Shit!" Torn swore, "They followed you here", the banging got loader, "Open up" The voice of Erol sounded out side, the door finally gave way and 4 Krimzon guards plus Erol entered, "Well looks like we finally found the hideout, not like its much to look at," He said looking around, He drew his attention to Zoey, still sleeping. "Oh, and what's this?" He poked her with his gun, "A short eared freak" he poked her again, only this time her hand grabbed his gun and pushed it away with surprising force, her red eyes were awake and full of anger. She got up. Mini-Mew flew beside her, angry as well. Erol pointed his gun at the two, "Oh I'm so scared" He mused, Zoey held out her Power Pendant, Erol and the four Krimzon Guards laughed. Zoey shouted, "Power Pendant, Metamorphis!" A pink light covered the area and when Erol and his men open their eyes, they saw Zoey in a different outfit, and she has pink hair, cat ears and a tail! Zoey then shouted out, "Rose Bell, full power!" Her Rose Bell emitted a blast of pink rays of light that hit the guards who ran out. Erol was distracted by looking at Zoey, she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on was, he snapped back to reality and he head out as well. Torn, Jak and Daxter just stood there aghast.

Zoey returned to her normal form and turned to Jak, Torn and Daxter. "Hello?" Zoey said and smiled nervously. Daxter tried to hide slightly, Jak still stared, and Torn said nothing. "I'm Zoey and this is Mini-Mew." She introduces herself and Mini-Mew. "I'm Jak and this fur ball" He pointed at Daxter "Is Daxter", Zoey smiled. "Hey." She said. "And this is Torn" Daxter indicated to Torn who stood next to them. "I suppose we can trust you since you helped us" Torn looked at Zoey. "You wanna help fight the Baron?" Zoey looked at Mini-Mew and back to the group. "We'll help." She replied. "Good. Welcome to the Underground!" Torn said and smiled.

To Be Continued…

Next time: Jak, Daxter and Zoey make a delivery to the Hip Hog Saloon and they meet Krew and Sig and they get their own weapons.


	2. Zoomers, Guns, and Ottsels

Chapter 2: Zoomers, Guns, and Ottsels

Zoey got out of the changing room; she is now wearing new clothes. They looked like Jak's except they were pink. 'I wonder what Kikki will think of my new clothes?' she thought to herself. "Hey, you alright?" Jak asked her in concern. "Yeah, I'm alright." Zoey replied. "Jak, I want you, the rat, and Zoey to make a delivery. One of our "Suppliers" needs a bag of Eco Ore for payment. And I'll talk to the Shadow about Krimzon Guards giving Eco to Metal Heads. Take the Zoomer out back and follow the radar to the Hip Hog Saloon. Don't let the Baron's guards stop you. Ask for Krew, he's wired into the city and may know what the Baron is up to." Torn gave them their mission. "You can count on us!" Daxter said. "Are you still here?" Torn said, a little annoyed.

When the three head outside, Mini-Mew went back into Zoey's backpack.

"You don't know how to ride a Zoomer, do you?" Jak said. Zoey nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to ride a Zoomer later. Right now, just hold on tight to me." Jak told her.

When they got on the Zoomer, Zoey hold on to Jak. She couldn't help but blush when she is now hugging a video game character. Jak started the engine. When they enter South Town, a Krimzon Guard ambush was waiting for them. "Aw crap!" Daxter swore. "Hang on guys!" Jak shouted as he switch to Lower Hover Zone and he went pass the ambush. "Suspect is fleeing into Section 5 on vehicle!" a Krimzon Guard shouted into his communicator. Zoey held on tightly to Jak as they continue heading down South Town. Another ambush of Krimzon Guards appeared, lying in wait for them. "Jak! I thin we're in trouble!" Daxter screamed as he saw the second Krimzon Guard ambush. With amazing speed, Jak zoomed past them and they were almost there to the Hip Hog Saloon. "Holy…" Daxter almost swore as the trio of heroes landed near the entrance of the saloon. Jak and Zoey got off the Zoomer.

"Well, that was a hell of a ride." Daxter joked. Jak and Zoey sighed. "Wait here, Zoey." Jak told her. Zoey nodded. The two went inside the saloon.

"Let me handle this, Jak. Watch my fitness and style!" Daxter boasted. "Don't forget to ask about…" Before Jak can finish, Daxter interrupts him. "Everything's cool. Nobody panic." Daxter walks up to a muscular figure, wearing lots of clothing and with black skin. "Hey, big guy!" Daxter said. Then… into his view, an obese figure flying on a green cushion-like machine came down towards him. "You Krew? Well we shook the head, and your shipment's in primo condition." Daxter told him. "That's good 'ey, because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives, mmmm and of course, I'd be forced to collect... ah slowly. Heh heh. The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days." Krew said. He turn his attention to Jak as he spoke and then to Daxter.

"And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month?" Krew started to stroke Daxter. "Oooh, soft… Sig, this fur would go well with my silk suits, ey?" Krew told the black man known as Sig. "Listen, uh, tons of fun, anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg. We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?" Daxter said nervously. "We did you a favor, now it's our turn. Why is the Baron giving eco to Metal Heads?" Jak demanded. "Questions like that could get a person killed 'ey! Sig, pay 'el Capitan and his friend a bonus." Krew told Sig. Sig hands Jak a gun. Jak has a grin on his face. "Go to the Gun Course and show me a thing or two, and I might hire you, 'ey." Krew said. "By the way, can you give me another? There is this friend of mine waiting outside. I think she is old enough to work for you." Jak asked Krew. "Hmm… alright." Krew agreed.

Outside, Zoey is waiting outside the Hip Hog. When she saw Jak and Daxter coming out of the saloon, Jak throw her a Scatter Gun. "Here. We need to go to the Gun Course to get some training." Jak said with a smile. "Thanks." Zoey smiled also. The two of them looked into each other's eyes, then they looked away, blushing. "Hello? Earth to Jak and Zoey! We need to go to the Gun Course!" Daxter said, rolling his eyes. "O-okay." Zoey said, still blushing.

(Jak's P.O.V)

She look beautiful, even in her alternate form with the pink hair and cat ears and tail when she transform… Damn! Why Am I thinking this way? I was once a sweet and kind guy, but that asshole, Baron Praxis, torture me for two freaking years. All I want is revenge on him, but ever since I first met her when I rescue her from the Krimzon Guards, I felt my anger going away a little bit. Could it be… love? I like Keira, but Zoey… she looked cute and innocent in her normal form, but in her fighter form, she has a look of justice. We head to the Gun Course to practice our new weapons, I put aside my thoughts for now.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Okay folks, I need suggestions of anime characters to appear in the sixth and seventh chapters. So here are candidates. I only need six anime shows to appear in the sixth and seventh and so on chapters. The other eight anime shows will appear in the sequel to my fic during the third game.

Inuyasha

Beyblade

Card Captor Sakura

Azumanga Daioh

Naruto

Evangelion

Digimon

Love Hina

Slayers

One Piece

Fruits Basket

Ranma

Cowboy Bebop

Tenchi Muyo

Okay, these are the candidates for my fic. So cast your vote to which anime character of group gets sucked into the Jak universe. And I'm posting a challenge, I want Jak/Zoey, Light Jak/Zoey, and Dark Jak/Zoey fan art, and I'll judge the artists who made them. If they are good, I'll let the author/artist help me with my next crossover. Until then, Musashi the Master signing off!


	3. The Darkness within Jak

Chapter 3: The Darkness within Jak

After a few minutes of using the Morph Gun, Jak, Daxter and Zoey head into the Hip Hog Saloon. Zoey never like Krew, he's pure evil. "Excellent shooting, Jak! You and that friend of yours are quite handy with those guns. Ever thought about being Wastelanders, mmmm?" Krew asked. "Can't say that I have." Jak replied. "Wastelanders find items outside the city walls, 'ey. Any artifact or weapon worth having come comes through MY hands. Work for me and I'll throw you some of the sweeter items your way, hmm." Krew offered with a wicked grin. "Kill Metal Heads. Get new toys? Sounds good to me." Jak accepted. "Slow down, Jak and the fat man; you two had better run that by me again, 'cause there's NO WAY I'm going outside the city to face more Metal Heads!" Daxter protested. "Sig will show you the ropes." Krew said as he flew away to the side, leaving Sig to approach the trio. "So YOU wanna be Wastelanders, huh doughboys and girl? Well we'll see what you're made of when we get out in the thick. Krew wants some new trophies to put butts in chairs at the Hip Hog. So I'm gonna bag him five nasty Metal Heads at the Pumping Station." Sig said.

Daxter gulps at this point.

"Don't wet your fur, chili pepper, cause we're rolling with the Peace Maker!" Sig assured him while showing the trio a staff-like weapon with a bright yellow light on top of it.

"Woooooh, I need one of those! Where'd you get it?" Daxter asked in curiosity while he stares at the Peach Maker in amazement. "Don't ask. Sig needs someone to watch his back while he tracks the Metal Heads, 'ey?" Krew said. "We'll meet at the Pumping Station. Listen Cherries, don't you leave me dangling in the wind out there!" Sig told them. "Let's do it." Jak said.

When the trio head outside, Daxter was the first to speak. "Jak, are you nuts! I don't want to hunt more Metal Heads!" Daxter shouted. "Relax Daxter; we have to do this job, besides it's the only way to get to the Baron." Jak assured him. "I agree with Jak. We have to do this job." Zoey agreed. "Alright…" Daxter said in defeat. When the trio got on a Zoomer, they followed the radar to the Pumping Station. They head inside the gate, once exiting the gate; they saw Sig waiting for them.

"Hello cherries..." Sig smiled as he cocked his Peace Maker. Daxter smiled as well. "Stay close, and watch my six... Its gonna be fun." Sig ran off and attacked a few Metal Heads that patrolled the beach. The number of Metal Heads had quadrupled from the game. There were at least 12 of the Juice Goons, and 8 Snorkle Tooths. There were never this many enemies in her game.

'Has the game become harder because of my presence?' Zoey thought to her self as she loaded up her Scatter Gun. 'We can't beat this many Metal Heads!' Jak hissed in his thoughts. 'I can…' Came a dark voice in the back of his head. 'No! Not now, I don't have time to deal with you!' Jak replied as he growled to himself out loud. "Let's go…" He ran out of the bushes and began killing Metal Head after Metal Head. Zoey looked at him in worried, but shook it off as she followed and used her Scatter Gun to kill a few Metal Heads.

Jak took out a few Metal Heads with his moves from his last adventure.

Sig killed the majority of them, littering the sandy beach in bleeding corpses. Blood, body parts, and orbs of concentrated Dark Eco covered the sand, turning it many shades of red and purple.

All 3 climbed up onto the platform above, only to find many monsters. They were toasted in a matter of seconds by Sig and his kick ass Peace Maker.

"Stay behind me while I toast that tank!" Sig yelled as he charged up the bad boy again for another shot. He let go of the trigger and the orb of electricity flew towards the tank, causing it to implode on impact.

Daxter stood on the ground, almost getting hit by a few sheets of metal from the tank.

"One of you get up there and toast those bad boys up ahead!" Sig pointed a group of 6, instead of 2, Juice Goons. They died quickly due to Jak's quick thinking of knocking them into the water. Many Metal Heads cant swim, so just drown them. All the while Jak had been slowly collecting Skull Gems. Jak has 24. One more and he'll have the powerful Dark Bomb, his first Dark Power. Mini-Mew was cheering the heroes on from the safety of Zoey's bag.

Wow... you two can fight!" Sig smiled his usual cool smile. They rounded a corner and stopped. "There's the first one..." Sig pointed up. Above them on a small cliff was a Crab Head. Large gleaming fangs, spikes for feet, and yellow eyes that pierced the darkness of the night. It growled as it looked down at them.

"Keep the other creatures back while I charge up the Peace Maker!" Sig crouched to his knees, readying another shot from his Peacemaker.

As if the other monsters were waiting for their cue, they started to leap up onto the cold steel. They hissed and growled as Jak and Zoey took care of them. It was easy, considering there were two of them taking care of business.

Sig was finally ready and released the trigger, firing the ball of energy towards the Crab Head. The Metal Head froze in its tracks as the electricity passed through its body, making it fall into the clear waters below.

Sig laughed as he gave the Metal Head a thumbs down. "Lets find the other ones and get out of here!"

"I agree..." Daxter piped up. It was amazing he hadn't said anything in such a long time.

They ran down a small ramp leading away from the platform and onto the sands of the beach once more. Metal Heads, Snorkle Tooths, and Goobers prowled the area, searching here and there for a bite to eat. Zoey accidentally step on a trig from a palm tree, she sweat dropped as the crack alerted the entire horde of monsters of their existence. They all hissed with happiness as they made a dash for the 4 delicious looking beings that stood before them.

Jak put his gun to his shoulder and fired, immediately taking out many of the goobers. He felt the dark voice telling him to use his dark powers. It had started out like a small headache, and then swelled to a migraine. He fell to the sand below, clutching his head and screaming in pain.

"Jak, are you okay!" Daxter yelled as he jumped off of his friends shoulder.

"Run..." he whispered as his eyes darkened. His skin paled and sharp claws grew in place of finger nails. Horns grew from grey hair as small volts of Dark Eco arched around Jak's body, singeing the ground around him. He has become his dark alter ego, Dark Jak.

Daxter's eyes widen in fear as he saw Jak transform into the murderous creature he saw when he went to rescue him from the Baron's fortress. Zoey grab Daxter by the scuff of his neck and threw him to Sig. "Sig! Run!" Zoey shouted. Sig was confused on what she is saying, but when he saw Dark Jak, he took Zoey's advice and ran off to whenever he could go.

Jak stood up, smiling evilly. He charged forward, fueled by rage and blood lust. His sharp claws sliced into fresh meat, tearing its way through the monsters' delicate skin. He continued to slash around, killing the Metal Heads and monsters in one fell swoop. He stood in the sand, covered in the blood of his prey, which lay dead on the ground. He smiled as he licked his claws. Spotting Zoey made him smile even wider and eviler. He ran towards her, claws extended for the kill, but Zoey transform into her Mew form and jumped away from his attack.

"Jak, stop!" Zoey yelled as she continued to avoid his enraged attacks. "Jak! Snap out of it!" Mini-Mew shouted. Zoey couldn't find anything that can calm him down, but except for one thing.

Jak just growled as he leapt for her once more. She avoided him, sending him flying into the rock wall behind her. His claws went into the rock, trapping him. Just like Zoey wanted. Jak tried to pull his claws out of the wall, but to no success. He couldn't pry his claws loose.

Zoey jumped into the air and tackled Jak, pinning him to a wall. She placed her lips onto his own, kissing him passionately.

His eyes widened in shock as he stopped growled in anger.

Zoey pulled away only to have Jak pass out right in front of her. The transformation must of taken a lot out of him. He changed back, no longer the murderous creature and freed from the wall. Zoey transformed back to her normal form.

"What in the world was that!" Sig asked as he walked up. Daxter stood on his shoulder. "I have NEVER seen anything like that!"

"You don't want to know..." She replied as she tried to wake Jak. She splashed a little bit of water on his face, hoping it would wake him. Luckily, it worked.

"What the hell happened?" Jak rubbed his head, trying to make the world stop spinning. He felt dizzy and light headed. "I feel like I was hit by a train..."

"Jak are you okay?" Zoey asked in a scared tone. Jak has lost complete control of himself. She was worried about him. Jak has been through pain and suffering for the past two years.

"Fine- I think..." Jak felt like puking. The smell of blood filled the air, choking him. He could still taste the irony metallic Dark Eco and the blood that his darker self licked from its claws. "Zoey?" Jak looked over at her in confusion. "Did you kiss me?" He asked in wonder.

Zoey blushed. "Well… it was the only way to get yourself back to normal." She said. Jak looked down to his hands, they were covered in blood.

"Thanks…" Jak said as Zoey helped him get up.

"Well, now that's over, we need to get the rest of these bad boys..." Sig threw his Peace Maker onto his shoulder and smiled.

Daxter was busy annoying Jak about his kiss with Zoey.

"So, Jak… Do you like her?" Daxter joked; Jak gave him a dirty look.

"Shut up, Daxter…" Jak whispered.

After two hours, the trio of heroes got the last Metal Head. Sig smiled over their success.

"BOOM! Home team 5, Metal Heads nothing. That was the last one. Tell Krew we got 'em all cooked and caned. I'm gonna clean Peace Maker and pick up the trophies. Ya did good, rookies." Sig said with a smile.

The trio of heroes head to the UG HQ without Sig. he stayed to collect the trophies, while the heroes went to the UG HQ to get a little sleep, and then head for Krew's place the next day.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So how's that? Pretty neat huh? Anyway, please review and vote for which anime shall appear in the fic!


End file.
